Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad
by Naname Nanashu
Summary: Kagura se queda despierta hasta tarde esperando a gintoki que llega borracho, sin embargo este solo esta tomando valor para confesarle a kagura lo que siente por ella por que tiene miedo de hacerlo sin alcohol en su sangre


Hola hola les traigo este pequeño One-shot de ginkagu, no tiene lemon pero espero que sea de su agrado y recuerden que los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono

* * *

 **Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad**

El reloj marcaba las 2:44 a.m y el aun no regresaba, los ojos de la chica empezaban a cerrarse pero la preocupación la obligaba a quedarse despierta, tal vez si ese hombre no se quedara hasta tarde tomando no tendría que desvelarse esperándolo pero no era solo eso había algo más en sus pensamientos, la incertidumbre no la dejaba y es que estando borracho él era vulnerable ante cualquier mujer.

"Porque tiene que ayudar siempre a los demás-aru, que no se da cuenta que las chicas lo siguen por eso-aru, o que acaso quiere un harem, debería tener suficiente con una chica tan linda como yo"pensó, pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la devolvió a la realidad.

El hombre estaba tan borracho que contrabajo se mantenía en pie así que al llegar al desnivel de la entrada tropezó y se cayó por lo que la chica se sentó en cuclillas para verlo más de cerca e inspeccionar que no hubiese regresado con alguna mancha de labial, chupeton o rasguño.

Cuando terminó se dispuso a regañarlo pero el peliplata le ganó la palabra

-Kagura-chan, quoero decirte algo

-¿Qué?

A como pudo el peliplata se giro para poder ver a la pelirroja de frente y continuar con lo 1ue decía

-Kagura-chan, yo-yo te...te...te a-. Su voz se interrumpió y yo puedo continuar y una lágrimas empezaron a caer de sis mejillas mientras repetía una y otra vez. -No puedo, no puedo, lo siento, no estoy lo suficientemente borracho..

La pelirroja no entendía mientras resignada soltó un suspiro, tomo el brazo del peliplata y lo paso detrás de su cuello y lo levantó, lo sujetó de la cintura y lo llevo hasta su habitación en donde ya tenía preparado su futon. La chica se arrodilló a un lado del futon y dejo caer el cuerpo del hombre sin embargo este no la soltó provocando que ambos se vinieran abajo.

-Idiota-aru, por tu culpa me caí,sueltame

Pero este hizo caso omiso a la petición y por el contrario la abrazo más fuerte, la chica no hizo nada así que se quedo en esa posición, "me soltara cuando se duerma" pensó.

Los minutos pasaron y el hombre no la soltaba aunque en ese punto a ella le daba igual, los músculos de sus brazos estaban muy bien trabajados, su pecho era tan amplio y calido pero lo mejor era sentir su barbilla pegada a su cabeza mientas jugaba con su cabello, la hacia sentir como si fueran amantes provocando que disfrutará más y más de la situación aunque en el fondo supiera que todo era producto del alcohol.

-Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera y permanecer para siempre así contigo

-¿Qué te lo impide-aru?

-Yo mismo...tener que tomar para hacer esto solo demuestra los impedimentos que me pongo...tal vez ya no recuerde esto mañana así que te lo diré y puedes tomarlo como las palabras de un borracho cualquiera o de mi subconsciente, asi que escucha... Yo..te..Te amo

-Si eso es realmente lo que sientes-aru por que no me lo demuestras y ya

-Eso quisiera, pero no quisiera arriesgarme y perderte, prefiero tenerte aquí aunque no sepas lo que siento, aunque no sea conmigo a no verte nunca más.

La pelirroja se separó del pecho del peliplata para poder verlo de frente, lo miro y susojos que lucían tristes y sin vida en ese momento se dio cuenta que él hablaba en serio,subió sus manos hasta sus mejillas y tomo su cabeza, se acercó lentamente y lo beso.

Las pupilas del hombre se dilatación en cuestión de segundos y cerró los ojos para poder perderse en el beso que le había dado la pelirroja.

-Tal vez ya no recuerdes esto mañana-aru, pero yo-yo también te amo-aru

La pareja siguió abrazada por varios minutos hasta que el hombre se durmió y empezó a soltar a la pelirroja, la chica se sentó pero antes de irse al armario donde dormía le dio un beso en la frente al peliplata y le dijo

-Te esperaré-aru, el tiempo que sea necesario gin-chan, solo no te tardes mucho-aru

Fin~

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer.

SAYONARA!


End file.
